Caught Up
by macbutler27
Summary: Ciel and Lizzie have been friends for a while, since Ciel has become a demon, Lizzie has a "request" for him. Ceil gets "Caught Up" between two very important people in his life. (Rating for later chapters in the story)


"Lizzie Has A Secret" **Part One**

It was just another average Sunday morning. Ciel was in his study reading the paper as he sipped a hot cup of earl grey. He skimmed through a section of the paper that featured a list of criminals wanted by the police. He usually did this every Sunday, in hopes of finding a new case to investigate with Sebastian.

_Oh Sebastian, you've never known how I really feel about you. I could never tell you that I love you, I would never let you see me showing more than even a pinch of emotion, I would never hear the last of it from you, even if you did feel the same way._

Ciel thought to himself. Ever since Ciel became a demon, he's noticed a side to Sebastian he never thought of seeing, a sweet side. Sometimes Ciel would catch himself dozing off in a day dream that always starred the same main character, Sebastian. He was beginning to think that Sebastian really did care for him, that he wasn't just another soul to devour, but that was something he couldn't gather enough bravery to find out.

Later that evening, Ciel sat at the desk in his study, going through the letters he had received over the past month. As he went through his pile of mail, he came across a letter from his close friend Elizabeth Midford who he called Lizzie, for short. He opened the letter and read through it.

_**Dear Ciel,**_

_**It's been much to long since my last visit, I'm planning on coming down to see you next week. I think I'll stay at your manor, I heard your having a ball next Saturday! I would be more than happy to help with the decorations, I have a few things in mind already, the ball will be absolutely beautiful! Anyways I just wanted to let you know I'm coming in soon. See you next week!**_

_**Xox ~Lizzie**_

This was a surprise, Lizzie never tells Ciel when she's coming for a visit, she just shows up and proceeds to make herself at home. He was hoping she wouldn't find out about the ball, she always insists on being in charge of the decor, her decorating skills are never in Ciel's favor. Let's just say they aren't as _manly_ as Ciel would like. But Ciel couldn't bear to hear the screeching complaints of his childhood friend when she didn't get her way. So he put up with it, after all it's only ever so often she pays him a visit.

Ciel paused while opening the next letter when he heard the clicks of footsteps, gradually getting louder as they stopped at the door of his study.

"I hope your sweet tooth is present because this afternoon I have prepared a gateau chocolate with a side of earl grey, your favorite."

His butler said, awaiting his young master's answer before opening the door.

"Alright, you may come in."

Ciel said, trying not to show how thankful he was to have Sebastian bring him sweets like this without even ordering it. Sebastian knew him too well.

Sebastian entered the room, placing the tray holding Ciel's dear sweets and tea, on the young masters desk in front of him.

"Can I get you anything else my lord?"

Sebastian asked.

"No."

Ciel replied bluntly, with a cold look on his face. He was getting quite good at hiding his feelings for his Butler.

"Alright, I'll be leaving then."

Sebastian began walking out of the room.

"Wait."

Ciel wasn't sure if this was the right time, or if he was ready to know the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he had already got his butlers attention, why back down now?

"Sebastian, I have I question, you must answer it"

Ciel said, lifting the eye patch covering his right eye.

"That's an order."

He said with a stern face, mentally preparing himself to ask a question he'd been dying to know the answer too.

"Yes my lord, whatever you wish"

"Do yo-… do you care about me?"

Ciel said with the most serious face he could wear.

"Oh young master. What a silly question."

Sebastian said as a cheeky grin spread across his pale face. He walked over to his master's desk, placing his hands down on the edge, leaning over it bringing his face only inches away from the young earl's.

"Well?"

Ciel questioned Sebastian, getting frustrated. He was never the best at taking hints.

"Is that a yes o-"

Ciel began another question before he was interrupted by the warmth and softness of Sebastian's lips, pressing slightly against his.

"Does that answer your question my lord?"

Ciel's eyes shot open in shock. That wasn't the reaction he expected to get. He sat back in his chair wondering what this meant for his future at the manor.


End file.
